<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros &amp; Thanatos by Lachanophobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311140">Eros &amp; Thanatos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic'>Lachanophobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dark, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Halloween, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was the incarnation of cupidity, and she had met him at his worst, at the very top of the Peak of Instinct, when their master had found a mate. It was also the first time she had experienced fear. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halloweenie 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eros &amp; Thanatos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am, presenting my work for the Halloweenie 2020 on the very last day. The prompts I used are "Chains" - "Enthrallment" and "Pain." Respectively from the sixth and seventh day!</p><p>A big thank you to the Shenron's Dungeon and all the fellow writers/artists that contributed to make this last month special!</p><p>Special thanks to <b>Ruthlesscupcake</b> that gave me the major idea at the end of the fic and betaed and that contributed to make this piece one of my favorites. Super thanks to <b>Rogue_1102</b> and <b>Ni21<b> for checking the work and don't giving me suggestions! </b></b></p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><b>And thanks to <b>Rutbisbe</b> for creating the marvelous artwork for this piece. </b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><b>I'm so very grateful to all of you!</b><br/></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the incarnation of <em>cupidity,</em> and she had met him at <em>his worst</em>, at the very top of the <em>Peak of Instinct, </em>when their <em>master</em> had found a mate. It was also the first time she had experienced <em>fear. </em></p><p>His body was a mass of muscles in perpetual tension, stretched out against his will by heavy chains that pinioned him against a rock. She always stilled at the foot of the mountain, forced to watch him from a distance by the will of their master. All she could make out from her position was his form cutting into the substance of nightmares that drifted around. Crimson bubbles popped and reformed eternally, and when they burst, it meant that their master was angry or hungry. He was angry and hungry very often before. </p><p>In all her life, since the day she was born, she had sought the thrill that only passion at its peak could deliver. She lived, truly lived, solely when their master made love to his companion. When there was an <em> orgasm. </em> No other purpose. No other task. When she was dead, her body wandered aimlessly in the desert of memories, crossed the bridge of emotions, plucked at the strings of reason… and stopped her walk at the base of the peak, and stared at him. She listened to his beastly screams, observed the silhouette of his sturdy body curved and flexed against the restraints. She wondered why he was a prisoner and what would happen if someone freed him.</p><p>Their existence was timeless, for there was no conception of time at all where they lived. She just knew her home was called <em> Unconscious </em>, and she just knew their master's voice grew louder and louder in the sky each passing second. </p><p>One day, when she had reached the usual spot at the feet of the mountain, she sat. A drop of dream fell from the rock, and in order to collect it, she stretched her arm forward… discovering she could actually touch the path that their master had usually denied from her. </p><p>It was the first time she ran in her life!  Moved by fear, pain, desire,  feelings that usually moved her when their master made love. And when she reached the top of the mountain, <em> he </em> was still there, curving, flexing, and wailing. </p><p>She moved closer. The soil burned her nude feet and scorched her skin. "Why aren't you free?" When she spoke, her voice echoing through her ribcage felt strange. She had never heard her own voice before. She hadn't known she possessed one until that very moment. It was deep and velvety, and it sounded like the moans she often heard coming from the sky when she was alive. </p><p>He stopped thrashing against his restraints and his head shot up as if the neck to which it was attached to had suddenly broken. An odd twist that aroused her. </p><p>"Free me." His voice was not a voice. It was one hundred sounds meshed into one. When he opened his mouth, saliva spilled in rivulets through acuminated teeth. When it touched the ground, it fizzled. It made her skin crawl. </p><p>"You're hungry. Do I make you hungry?" She crouched down, ignoring the pain under her feet. Her breasts jiggled at the motion, and she spotted his gaze move onto them from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"If you let me eat you, I will make you feel <em> truly </em> alive." His pitch-black eyes, framed by equally black contours, were alive in a way she had never been before, and she wanted to savour how that kind of emotion felt—being <em> truly </em>alive. </p><p>"You're dangerous." Her playful timbre didn't match the implication behind her words, but she was born that way. Her every whisper fabricated to tempt and seduce. </p><p>"You forgot me." His lips crawled up, cracking his dark face into an unnatural curve. </p><p>Had she? </p><p>"I don't know. When I was born, you were here, and I was there." She indicated the bottom of the mountain. </p><p>"Free me." He said again, his chest and throat burbled with impatience.</p><p>She observed him. "That looks painful." This time, she indicated the top of his back, from which germinated two protrusions that looked like split bones. His dark eyes followed her finger. He laughed. Maniacally. </p><p>"It was him. He cut them and chained me here. But he knows he cannot get rid of me."</p><p>"If he doesn't want you, can I?" Her tongue darted out, and the more she looked at him, the stronger her <em> desire </em> grew. Dropping on her knees, she wriggled her way closer. With no hesitation, her hands moved on his face, cupping his bony jawline and hollow cheeks. </p><p>"If you free me, you can have me." His whisper was enticing, it sounded like the stab of nightmares against their master's chest, but stronger. It reverberated in her head like a wicked chant and made it spin. Her tongue was out again, stretching on its tip to reach his mouth. She wanted to taste it, and she did. Under it, his lips curved upwards and started to open. </p><p>She jumped back just when his jaw was about to snap her tongue in half. "You can eat me after you make me feel alive. Do that again and I won't free you." </p><p>"I'm starved. It's been decades." </p><p>Ah, that word, <em> hunger</em>. She knew it well. Too well. "Make me feel alive first." She repeated. </p><p>"Don't come near my mouth then." The sound of his wicked laugh was something that both attracted and scared her. She didn't know why. She just knew that her body screamed to be satiated. That was what she was born for.</p><p>She knelt in front of him and inspected his body again. Jagged lines corralled from his pecks to his arms, swollen with blood, they were everywhere… seeming ready to burst. Veins? She racked her palm on his chest, feeling each bump under her fingers as she went. He trembled. </p><p>"Climb on me." He demanded, his arms agitated against the restraints as he curved his spine backwards, his neck tensed, showing the arch of the tendons over the collarbone. His knees shifted too, and as they did, she noticed that the underside of them was entirely charred to the bone. </p><p>His legs were spread now; he jerked his chin toward his cock. </p><p>She licked her lips and let out a small puff of anticipation. Her hands locked around his neck, and she straddled him, taking hold of his sex, whose tip she gyrated against her cunt, biting her bottom lip at the sensation of slick flesh parting her swollen lips. His teeth gnashed, and he swallowed. He was looking at her, thirst for carnage brimmed in his bloodshot eyes. Trepidation made his breathing shallow. </p><p>She let herself go, inching down on him and his length, his cock hot and wet in her pussy. She opened her mouth in a silent moan. And as her eyes rolled back in her skull, she barely caught the clangor of chains cracking.</p><p>She didn't care. All that she cared about was rocking on him, feel the unadulterated crescendo of ecstasy. This is what she was born for. What she was born for, what she was born fo…</p><p>Her eyes shot open when blinding pain replaced pleasure. Crimson trails of blood dribbled from her shoulder, matching the same heat she felt inside her.  His teeth were deep inside her flesh, and his arms wrapped around her body, tight. Holding her in place and trapping her limbs. Just at that moment, she felt his breathing itch with lust, and his pelvis respond to her previous rocking with fast thrusts. </p><p>She screamed. Screamed of pleasure, of pain, she screamed at the foreign reminiscences that started to invade her mind. Lost battles and shame, the desire of revenge so strong that was unbearable. But it was satisfying and made her thirstier and thirstier. The squelching of their mixed juices made their flesh slicker, his thrust deeper, her moans louder. He chewed on her flesh with satisfaction, humming and moaning and whispering of victories and glory.</p><p>"Is this… what we want?" She barely managed to ask, among hiccups.</p><p>"This is everything we need." He responded,  blood gurgling out of his mouth and down his chin. "Everything we <em> are.</em>"</p><p>When the orgasm reached her, for a moment, her dull claret irises shone with life. True life. "Vegeta, wait…"</p><p>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" His hold grew stronger, and his teeth dug deeper in her flesh, as his cock did. </p><p>"Don't talk with her voice. Don't think like her. Don't even mention… her fucking name!" </p><p>His feverish rage mounted, and his hair bathed in gold. </p><p>"This is what we need." He chanted. "This is us. This is me!"</p><p>She felt her strength abandon her satisfied body and life leave her eyes. But before letting him feast on her flesh, she caught the distant echo of a screeching voice.</p><p>
  <em> Kill them, Vegeta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kill them. </em>
</p><p>Her pale hand reached for his wet cheek. </p><p>"Don't let them control you." And as he slowly consumed her arm and chest…her forehead started to burn. Until her appearance changed, and she became him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget me."</p><p>"I won't."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are much appreciated ;) ❤️</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>